plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Zomboss Hunt 2 "Actual Plants"
NEW CHARACTERS * Zomboss (Leader of the Zombies) * Peashooter (PVZ plant) * Sunflower (PVZ plant) * Chomper (PVZ plant) * Tom (Leader of the Bungee Zombies) STORY The group is still at the entrance of the pyramid, planning the way to get the plant food packet Clare: Treme goes in and rushes through the bungee zombies as a distraction??? I am not losing him Triiozz: Don't worry, he will be PERFECTLY safe! If in any case he is in danger, I have a Pea Gun with me. Treme: I'm up for the plan! It might be dangerous but it's the best way to get the plant food Ashlee: CRAZY PLAN!! I AM GOING TO LOVE THIS!!!! Jace: Ashlee.. SHUT UP! Everyone except Jace and Ashlee: What? Jace: We have had ENOUGH of your weird senses! BE SERIOUS! Ashlee: ... Jace... Why are you so weird nowadays.. You used to love my craziness.... Jace: Well I am SICK OF IT! Ashlee: Well then... I'M SICK OF YOU! Ashlee runs off into the distance, with a teary face Triiozz: Jace what ha- Jace: Don't talk to me... Clare: We only got three people for the plan now? Jace won't cooperate and Ashlee ran off... Treme: It will still work... Don't worry Triiozz: I agree, the plan will still work Triiozz:Alright while Treme runs through the pyramid, I sneak in from the corner and grab the plant food packet Treme: I'll just run around like a lunatic, adds some humor and bungee zombies will get confused Clare: I'll stay watch outside for Jace, she isn't going in with the plan. Triiozz: Alright, lets start! They carry on with the plan, but things did not go well. Treme: HEY BUNGEES! COME GET ME! *runs around* ???: Haha if he's doing that then... Someone must be sneaking around and i can sense someone.. Triiozz: Ok.. Almost there.. Wha- ??? grabs Triiozz ' Treme: Aghh.. I'm getting tired... Is he done soo- '??? grabs Treme ONE HOUR LATER Clare: Huh where are they??? Jace: Don't ask me... you fell asleep and it's been an hour.. plus you came up with this plan Clare: It should only take like... what, five minutes? Clare: Huh? A note Clare: It reads, '' If you want to see your friends again, come to the Zomboss laboratory of Ancient Egypt by one week, or they will be gone...'' Clare: Zomboss... ???: We want to help! Jace: Huh? It's Peashooter! Peashooter: Don't forget Sunflower and Chomper! Clare: We can do this guys... But we need Ashlee as well... Meanwhile at the laboratory Triiozz: Hey what are you doing? Zomboss: Setting up some experiments of course! Oh you would be good test subjects! BOTH of you! Treme: Our friends will come... Of course they would Zomboss: Well if they don't come by one week, you're gone. Tom: Zomboss! We could make them new zombie leaders! Some of the ones we have now aren't right Zomboss: I will sort it out Tom... Reward your bungee zombies... They deserve it Triiozz: Zomboss you won't have us for long! Zomboss: The big experiment hasn't started yet... No one knows your fate... TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Zomboss Hunt